


Twin Stars

by PerpetualChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, I don't even like poetry so why do I think this is good, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualChaos/pseuds/PerpetualChaos
Summary: Two poems, each about one twin.
Kudos: 5





	1. Dipper

**Little Dipper**

The little Dipper

is not chipper

about always being second best.

So let's all have a fest

as little Dipper fades away.

Nothing can make him stay,

unless a deal

can keep him forever near?


	2. Mabel

**_Shooting Star_ **

_A shooting star_

_will go far,_

_but though it shines bright_

_it is a falling light._

_So next time you wish_

_or share a kiss_

_underneath a shooting star,_

_remember to keep up your guard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these poems have been posted under an entirely different username on Fanfiction.net, but are indeed mine. If you don't believe me, my awful username on there is CrAzY4meh. Go yell at other me if you think I'm stealing.  
> Also, I am exhausted because quarantine sucks when you're already miserable enough at scheduling, and it is now 6AM and I have had no sleep, so I feel like this note is probably gonna come off as snippy. Sorry, and I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
